Sima Shi/Movesets
All the movesets for Sima Shi in the Warriors franchise. Dynasty Warriors 7 Sima Shi is affiliated with the rapier in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , : Cross-slashes opponents in front of him four times total and ends with an area of effect energy wave akin to his father's C3-EX. Each attack is trailed with red-black claw marks. :Musou - Black Spiral (漆黒千舞刃): : Sends a powerful energy wave in front of him. Classified as a Multi-strike Musou in Next and used in Warriors Orochi 3. :Alternate Musou - Death Sentence (漆黒断罪刃): R1 + : Stabs with a forward rush in front of him to grab his target. Upon connecting, he'll fling them up into the air via spiral launch before thrusting up at them to summon multiple red-and-black energy projectiles to pierce his airborne target. ;Dynasty Warriors Next :Speed Musou - Mental: Tap both sides of screen: Sima Shi conjures a crimson sphere of darkness on the battlefield, controlling it anywhere within his reach. Upon finishing the attack, he then causes the sphere to dissipate into dark cracks left on the ground. ;Warriors Orochi 3 : : Does a straight jab forward, akin to his lightning sword C1. Breaks through guards. : , , , ( ): Thrusts repeatedly before performing a turning-outward swing to his right. : , , , : Performs a wide low-crouching sweeping slash to the left that inflicts crashing knockback. : , , , , : Does an upward swing around himself followed by another upper-tipped slash. Acts akin to a version of his lightning sword C5. : , , , , , : Leaps forward and swings at a downward arc before slashing horizontally while landing. : , : Jabs downward several times before diving on the ground to cause an impact, knocking down nearby opponents. :R1: Same as his alternate Musou Attack, where he stabs with a forward rush in front of him to grab his target. Upon connecting, he'll fling them up into the air via spiral launch before thrusting up at them to summon multiple red-and-black energy projectiles to pierce his airborne target. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Falls to the ground with a slamming-sword-plant to produce a purple energy field, then blasts enemies away as he crosses his arms for a slashing effect around himself that knocks back targets. Dynasty Warriors 7: Empires His weapon affiliation changes to the Lightning Sword in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. When he performs his musous, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , , : Performs a landing two-handed 180 horizontal slash of red energy that travels across the screen and inflicts slowed airborne hitstun, the second slash effect of red energy (with a prior lighting effect) will automatically appear afterwards. Dynasty Warriors 8 Sima Shi keeps the same moveset from the previous title with the following additions. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , , , , , , : Points his blade forward in a gesture (which inflicts damage), then in a manner akin to his classic C2-EX, slashes upward to protrude dark-colored stalagmites from the ground in front. Cannot be aimed/directed. :Aerial Musou - Black Beak (漆黒嘴): , : After hovering in midair, dives with a falling diagonal-angle stab at the closest target and launches them up in time for a turning mid-air slash of energy. :Awakening Musou: Performs short but powerful thrusts several times. It ends with him releasing a sudden burst of energy with one final strike. The extended version of this move has him leap up and down slashing at vertical angles before inflicting multiple jabs. Category:Movesets